Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas)
Christmas is the fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN wraps up the Christmas presents. *CHARLI decorates the Christmas tree. *KATHLEEN makes a summer snowman of sand instead of snow. *CHARLI shows us her summery presents. *KELLIE makes Christmas truffles for Chats. *CHARLI sets the table for Christmas dinner. *TIM writes a Christmas song and he needs help to complete it. *CHARLI writes a letter to Santa Claus. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a Christmas tree (Nathan) who lives by the beach, in Christmas time he feels alone, until a family (Charli, Kathleen and Tim) have a picnic by his side and a breeze takes him to the sea. Gallery Nathan_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_1.png Kathleen_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_2.png Kellie_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_3.png Tim_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E4.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, a Magical Treasures poster is shown aside. *The songlet from first Charli's segment was later included in Jingle Jangle Jingle With Hi-5 album, named Decorate The Tree. *All of the segments in this episode are shown again in It's A Hi-5 Christmas. *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm gonna wrap it, I'm gonna wrap it I won't stop it till I'm done Tuck a bit here, fold a bit there I won't stop it till I'm done. I'm gonna wrap it, I'm gonna wrap it I won't stop it till I'm done Tuck a bit here, roll a bit there I won't stop it till I'm done. I'm gonna wrap it, I'm gonna wrap it I won't stop it till I'm done Tuck a bit here, roll a bit there I won't stop it till I'm done. ;Body move #01 Time to decorate the tree, dress it up so splendidly Sparkly and shimmery, gleaming and glimmery, all because it's Christmas time Baubles here and baubles there, tinsel, tinsel everywhere This tree will take your breath away, just you wait till Christmas day Time to decorate the tree, dress it up so splendidly Sparkly and shimmery, gleaming and glimmery, all because it's Christmas time. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a summery snowman with a big sandy tummy A carrot for a nose, so it doesn't get runny I'm a summery snowman with charcoal for eyes Arms made from trees and a big long scarf To keep out the breeze So I won't sneeze. I'm a summery snowman with a big sandy tummy Sun cream for a nose, so it looks kind of funny I'm a summery snowman with arms made of seaweed Seashell for eyes, and a big floppy hat To blow in the breeze The summer breeze. ;Body move #02 Swimmers, towel, snorkel and flippers Bucket and a spade, bag with a zipper Boogie board, book, zinc cream for my nose I wanna put them on, I wanna show you how it goes It goes swimmers, towel, snorkel and flippers Bucket and a spade, bag with a zipper Boogie board, book, zinc cream for my nose That is how it goes, that is how it goes. Swimmers, towel, snorkel and flippers Bucket and a spade, bag with a zipper Boogie board, book, zinc cream on my nose I wanna put them on, I wanna show you how it goes It goes swimmers, towel, snorkel and flippers Bucket and a spade, bag with a zipper Boogie board, book, zinc cream for my nose That is how it goes, that is how it goes. ;Word play A tablespoon of this and a teaspoon of that A cup and a grate and a pinch and a pat We mix it all together and we roll it in a bowl Put it on the tray, yeah, but that's not all The best part now is when we come to the end And that's when we share it with a friend. A tablespoon of this and a teaspoon of that A cup and a grate and a pinch and a pat You mix it all together and you roll it in a bowl You put it on the tray, yeah, but that's not all The best part now is when you come to the end That's when you share it with a friend. ;Body move #03 Round and round the table I will go A knife, then fork and spoon, I place them so And add each place a folded serviette This is gonna be the yummiest Christmas dinner yet. Round and round the table I will go A knife, then fork and spoon, I place them so And add each place a folded serviette This is gonna be the yummiest Christmas dinner yet. ;Making music Christmas magic's in the air, celebrations everywhere Christmas carols echo round, dum dee dum dum, dum dee dum. Christmas magic's in the air, celebrations everywhere Christmas carols echo round, sleigh bells ring, such a merry sound. Christmas magic's in the air, celebrations everywhere Christmas carols echo round, sleigh bells ring, such a merry sound Beads are sparkling on the tree, presents dum dum, dum dee dum. Christmas magic's in the air, celebrations everywhere Christmas carols echo round, sleigh bells ring, such a merry sound Beads are sparkling on the tree, presents wait for you and me. Christmas magic's in the air, celebrations everywhere Christmas carols echo round, sleigh bells ring, such a merry sound Beads are sparkling on the tree, presents wait for you and me A perfect day whether sun or snow... ;Body move #04 If it's Christmas eve and all your thoughts are dancing round your mind Catch them all and write them down in a letter Santa will find Don't worry if your words get stuck, just be nice until the point Dear Santa, mmm, dear Santa, mmm, dear Santa, please, hurry up. ;Sharing stories Lovely little Christmas tree growing in the sand Would you like to play with me? Will you hold my hand? Surfing is fantastic fun for a Christmas tree The greatest thing I've ever done, so come and surf with me. Time to decorate the tree, dress it up so splendidly Sparkly and shimmery, gleaming and glimmery, just you wait till Christmas day. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about Christmas Category:Ep about wrapping Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about showing Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about truffles Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about tables Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about writing Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about Santa Claus Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about surfing